Save me
by Dreambelieveacheive
Summary: During a tasking op Kensi is taken and the team must find her before its too late!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Do not own NCIS Los Angeles**

**Chapter One**

It was another bright and sunny day in Los Angeles as Kensi Blye walked into the old condemned building. On the inside this old building was beautiful with a Spanish theme and loads of agents bustling around going about there asingments for the day and as Kensi made her way across to the bull pen the sound of two bickering partners could be heard. "Don't know how many times I have to tell you G, you should go for a run in the morning instead of eating all that bacon." And sure enough a take away breakfast carton was lying open on Callen's desk showing a lot of bacon. "I do run sam." "Sure you do all the pudge proves it!" Sam said laughing just as I entered which made Sam laugh harder knowing that I had heard their full conversation and was about to get dragged into it, so I tried to sneak back out stealthly before Callen saw me but no such luck as I ran into a solid wall of muscle and let out a tiny offt. "Good Morning partner." "Morning." I grumbled knowing that my escape was un sucsessful. "Hey Kens?" "No comment?" Obviously I knew the question before it came. "Aww Kens answer the nice man." "No deeks" "Yes" "No" "Yes" "No" Hetty amused by the pairs bickering walked into the bullpen and everything fell quiet. "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a new case which needs acted upon tonight. So Miss Blye you will go undercover as a young girl looking for a job to keep herselves going and the rest of you will be clients. "Hetty may I ask what job I will be auditioning for?" "You will be working at a club in downtown LA as a waitress, you have to make a certain client be intrested at you now if you would all go up to Ops where Mr Beal and Miss Jones will inform you on the rest. Miss Blye may I see you in my office please." As Kensi left following Hetty towards her office the two women left the three men climbing the stairs bewildered as to what Hetty was to talk to Kensi about.

Once in Hetty's office Kensi took a seat as Hetty offered her someone fancy Japenese tea. "Miss Blye I wanted to speak to you privately about this operation as you call it, I just wanted to make sure you could this. "Of course I can Hetty. Why would you ask?" "No miss Blye you don't understand in this you will be forced to flaunt what you would call assests to get the information that we need, It means that you will have to get very close to these horrible people on a sexual way and also an emotional way and the latter is what I am most worried about." "Hetty what have these men done?" "They go to different bars but almost always the same ones and they get close to waitresses and then the kidnap them and use them for sick purposes and when they have drained every last bit of life out of their bodies they kill them and dispose of them. So again I ask you miss Blye will you be able to do this?" "Yes Hetty I can do this, I will do this to stop it from happeneing to any other poor girls." "Very well then I will expect you to be in wardrobe by five o'clock tonight. Till then I expect you to amuse yourself with that pile of paper work on your desk or to work out now go Miss Blye before those boys get back!" With that Kensi left Hetty's office and went straight to the gym and got changed into her work out clothes.

An hour later Kensi had been running on the tredmill for forty five minutes trying to sort out her thoughts on the up coming Op and the one thing or really one person that her mind kept returning to and his name started with an M and ended with a Deeks. God why does her mind kept returning to Deeks and the little voice at the back of her mind wwas repeating over and over again 'maybe you love him' which only mmade her run faster until her legs were about to give out and her lungs to burst when someone caught her and turned the tredmill off. "God Kens what do you think you are doing?" "Water" was all she could pant and he grabbed heer bottle off of the floor and gave it to her. Once she had finish drinking she realised how close they were and if she leaned up just a fraction their lips would be touching….

And that's what she just done.

A/N Reviews pleasexx

First ever story please review if I get 5 reveiws I will upload another chapter tomozzxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know I said five reviews and I would post another chapter but I got my first and thought well I will. Thanks to DensiDD! X **

**I do not own NCIS Los Angeles!**

**Chapter 2**

Ohm god, shit it was amazing kissing Deeks like this! The way his lips enveloped mine and the way his curls slid through my fingers like silk, oh and the way his tongue just poked at my lips to let him enter and I did. Our tongues battle together like some kind of dance for dominance. I let him win as his tongue caressed mine, I was in heaven until the door opened and Nell walked through and we jumped apart as if we had been electrocuted.

"I just came to see if you were okay Kensi but I can see that um you are um okay um I'll um just um go! Bye." And she flew out the door faster than any of us have ever seen her move.

"Well I think we just scared Nell of huh Kens?"

"Yeah yeah we did."

"Hey Kens whats up?"

"Nothing Deeks I just think that we sh"

"What Kensi that we shouldn't of done that that we shouldn't be partners anymore after that huh well then!" And with that he left.

"We should do more of that." But the only thing that heard her was the brick wall, so she went in search for callen or Sam to spar with her because she knew that Deeks wouldn't talk to her at the minute so as she left the room.

Twenty minutes later Kensi walked back into the training room with Sam and Callen trailing behind her still bickering but this time it was who was going to beat who in their sparing matches and also placing bets on who Kensi would beat.

"I put twenty on Kensi."

"Wait what I thought we were partners Sam?"

"Sorry Callen but its Kensi, maybe if you worked out more you would be able to beat her."

"Well then Sam I put thirty on Kensi."

"Yeah right you know that I'll beat her!"

"You never know Sam maybe Kens will beat you."

"No she wont!"

"Want see then if I can beat you?" Kensi decided to but in.

"yeah okay lets do this."

Sam and Kensi stood across from each other and Callen shouted go and off they went Sam went with a punch to the stomach and one to the head, while Kensi dodge both and countered with a kick to Sams side and then sweeped his feet out from underneath him. Kensi then leapt on top of Sam and pinned his arms above his head but sam brought his knee up and kneed Kensi in the kidney then flipped her over so she was on the bottom and then trapped her body with his.

"Yeald Kens."

"No way!" Kensi then head butted Sam just hard enough to get him off of her and she then winded him with a punch to the stomach but before she could attack again Sam placed a kick to her side and then scooped her up and over his shoulder and then dropped her hard back onto the floor. Sam then placed a kick to her side and then punch her in the stomach, Kensi then kick Sam in the face before he bruised her ribs. By this point in the fight sams nose was bleeding and was panting as well as Kensi but she was having a hard time breathing while a hughe bruise was forming on her side where Sam had punch and kicked her a few times. After this they ended up on the floor wrestling trying to get the upper hand and Deeks who had been watching from the doorway as the fight got worse decide to step in and stopped then and it seemed as if Callen had the same idea.

So Callen pulled Sam away from Kensi and Deeks pulled Kensi away from Sam landing in two heaps of flailing limbs.

"God Sam What were you doing!"

"I don't know Dekks I don't know!"

"Kensi are you okay?" Callen asked while standing up and dusting himself off.

"I'm Fine"

"Kensi"

"Deeks"

"Don't say that your fine when your not!"

"Deeks I'm fine!"

"We'll meet you in the bullpen guys." Callen shouted as he and Sam left. Meanwhile Kensi and Deeks stood up and deeks grabbed hold of Kensi around the waist.

"Deeks what are you doing?" Kensi asked as Deeks pulled Kensi's workout top off as quick as lightning leaving Kensi in only a spoprts bra and shorts.

"Checking your side where Sam hurt you." She didn't even bother to say 'I'm fine' since they could both see the faint shadow of a bruise forming high on her rib cage.

"Deeks?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not mad anymore?"

"No I'm not Kens because I realised maybe you don't want a realashionship with me."

"But Deeks I do want a relashionship with you earlier I was going to say that we should do more of it."

"More of what Kens?"

"More of you know"

"No Kens I don't maybe it was this!" And he started kissing along her jawline, opened mouthed kisses as his tounge flashed out to lick her skin every now and then.

"Hmm."

"So it was that?"

"Yes but only higher Deeks." And Deeks kissed her noes.

"Lower Deeks." And finally he touched his lips to her's. The kiss wasn't like earlier on, this one was full of passion and raw want and desire. His lips slipped and slide over hers, their tonuges battling for dominance, her hands in his curls, his at her waist pushing her backwards into the wall and this went on for a good ten minutes before someone clearing their throat got their attention. When they looked round to find Hetty standing there.

"I expect you both in wardrobe, showered and ready in twenty minutes now! Chop chop!"

A/N What do you think


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far!**

**Chapter 3**

Kensi and Deeks separated to go and shower in separate changing rooms, but met back at the entrance into wardrobe to walk in together and face the wrath of Hetty. They both took deep breaths and walked into the massive room that sported all kinds of clothes, bathing suits, jewellery, hats, scarfs, sunglasses and even underwear to find Hetty standing in the middle of the room with a tape measure and two sets of clothes slung over each arm.

"Miss Blye, this is yours please go try it on and Mr Deeks this is yours go try it on." And with that the two agents split and went into their respective area to change bewildered that Hetty had not said one word to them about their personal display of attention in the gym.

Once Kensi finish pulling on the clothes that Hetty had given her she hid in the closed off area where she got changed because no way did Kensi feel comfortable in the denim short shorts and sequined vest top that if your very lucky reach to Kensi's belly button and knee high brown boots. She was about to take the outfit off when Hetty decide to ask her to come out, well more told her, so she had too.

"Hetty I don't really feel comfortable in this." Kensi said as she walked out of the changing area to see Deeks snap to attention and a huge grin to break out on his face when he saw her.

"Nonsense Miss Blye everyman in there will be looking at you and that is just what we want, well really we only want the right man and hopefully he will be interested in you tonight!"

"Hetty I don't feel comfortable her going out there to catch the attention of this man."

"Mr Deeks I agree but director Vance wouldn't let her out of this Op he said that Miss Blye her is one of best and no rookie would be able to pull this off."

"Wait Hetty you talk to Vance about this?"

"Of course I did! Do you really think I would let my agent willingly go out in the field to catch the attention of a notorious kidnapper of girls, who he then murders! No way I done everything I could to get you out of this Miss Blye but deep down I knew you would want to do this. To put this man away for good."

"You're right Hetty I do want to put this man away but I do feel uncomfortable, but I have my partner watching my back and Callen and Sam, so I can do this."

"Good now one more thing. What I seen earlier today I don't care as long as it doesn't affect your work then you can be together but mark my words Mr Deeks, you break her heart and you'll have to deal with Mr Hannah and Mr Callen are we clear?"

"Yes we are Hetty, I got it, and for the record I would never voluntarily leave her."

"Good and you both took longer than I expected you too." Hetty called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room. Kensi then decided to walk out brushing her hand down Deeks arm in a teasing matter and wiggled her bum as she left in those really short shorts. Leaving Deeks standing staring after her."

As Kensi walked into the bullpen to get briefed on the way tonight was supposed to go Callen let out a whistle as Deeks walked in as well."

"God Callen I know I'm gorgeous but there's no need for that!"

"Dream on Deeks and Kens nice outfit!"

"Yeah Yeah.."

"And Kens?"

"Yeah Callen?"

"We will be there every step of the way okay?"

"Okay, now are we going to get this briefing started." At This Eric pulled pictures of an empty night club, the night club that Kensi was auditioning for a job tonight.

"Right guys tonight it should just be Intel gathering, but if our Guy, Emilio Antony shows interest Kens give him your number and tell him that you will be working tomorrow night. If we are lucky he may try to grab you tomorrow night after your shift and that is when we can move in and catch the guy but one of you" and he looked at Sam, Callen and Deeks must have a visual on Kens at all times got it?2

"Yeah we got it Eric."

"Oh and guys your suit jacket button has a camera in it and Kens you only have an earpiece and guys Good luck out there, especially you Kens."

"Thanks Eric that means a lot." And she gave him a hug and then Callen, Sam, Deeks and Kensi all headed towards the door.

As they got outside there was a taxi waiting down the street for Kensi to take her to the club, so as she started walking down the street towards the taxi Deeks got in the SRX and Callen and Sam got in the challenger. They waited until Kensi was in the taxi and pulling away, then they move following the taxi inconspicuously until it finally stopped outside of the club.

Once Kensi got in the club the heat, lights and pounding of music over took her sense so she looked out for the bar and when she finally found it she started walking over and by the time she made it there she had had men staring at her, groping her, cat calling to her and also suggesting that they should get out of the club and go back to their place. But none of them was the Antonia. As she signalled for the bar tender she saw Callen out of the side of her eye and Callen across from her sitting at a bar stool pretending to check out girls.

"Where is the boss?"

"Sorry but only certain people are allowed back to see the boss."

"But I'm auditioning for a job so where do I go then?"

"Darling you should have said. See that door in the back."

"Yeah the one with security guards?"

"Exactly go back there say that you're here for the job and they'll send you back okay?"

"Yeah thanks." A with that Kensi made her way over to the guards.

"Wish me luck Deeks." And taking a deep breath she walked up to the security guards.

AN REVIEW


End file.
